The objective of the proposed study is to ascertain reasons for, and correlates of, dropout from three Planned Parenthood teenage contraceptive programs. Approximately 500 teen girls 13 to 17 years of age who consent to participate will be included in the sample. Both continuers and discontinuers will be given an initial questionnaire and three interviews over a period of approximately one year. Effects of dropout on contraceptive practice will be determined. Subgroups among dropout subjects will be identified on the basis of whether or not discontinuance has led to less effective contraceptive practice. Variables discriminating among continuers and the discontinuance subgroups will be identified. Relative importance of the variables in the discrimination will be determined using step-wise multiple regression and step-wise discriminate analysis. The structure of relationships among the predictor variables will be examined by use of factor analysis. The main purpose of the analysis is to form a basis for recommendations for program change which could lead to greater client retention particularly for those clients most in need of such services.